She's different but I like it?
by theorangepickle
Summary: Basically a little sam and cat couple tribute because well they're cute? What else can I say if you're curious READ ME? I'm not the best at summaries so bear with me I swear the story may or may not be better...depends on your mood and opinion? well anyways read and let me know what you think :]
1. Chapter 1

**So it's my first time at this so don't kill me and maybe enjoy? n_n**

The L.A. air was different something she wasn't used to but it was nice and she felt that maybe in time she could start to love it. After Spencer had given her the motorcycle she was psyched and in that moment she felt like her life was perfect. Yeah her mother had problems and her family was full of strange people who were in jail or going to be…well except Melanie, but in that one moment she was happy. All until she caught Carly and Freddy kissing before Carly went off with her dad to Italy. She didn't confront them even though it hurt her badly inside. Somehow they seemed to notice but she didn't want to talk about it. After Carly left she didn't feel as connected to Seattle as she had before so she went home took what little stuff she could carry and drove off. No destination in mind she just followed the rode. That's how she got to sweet sunny Los Angeles, California.

Sam smelled an aroma of food coming from nearby which caused her tummy to grumble making sure she knew that it wanted some food. "Mama hungry," she said to her motorcycle. She decided to follow her nose turning the corner onto another street. _Bingo! Found it. _She said smiling to herself at the sight of the food truck. Sam pulled up next to the sidewalk and walked over to the vendor asking about how their burritos were and ended up ordering a jumbo. He asked if she was from iCarly and she nodded hopping he wouldn't further his questions. She didn't want the memories of them together to flush over her.

"I'M STOPPING MY VEHICLE," said a young redheaded girl from across the street. Sam didn't know what to notice first...was it the red hair, the girly voice, or the insane pink bike with a speaker attached to it?

_This might be entertaining_ Sam thought as she turned around to pay the guy and grab her burrito. She strolled along to lean up against the near-by post continuing to observe the red head. The girl talked to some little children and got pushed into a trashcan. Sam couldn't help but laugh at the sight thinking that the kids could be bullying the older girl. It was just so hilarious…_she must be really weak to have been pushed into a trashcan by kids._ Sam never had a good relationship with kids they always seemed to be afraid but Sam didn't mind because she didn't really like them either. They were always whining, crying, and eating her food.

Sam was shocked to see a cat in the hands of the redhead as she stood up in the trashcan. _So I guess she isn't being bullied…lame._ Turning to leave she heard the roaring of a garbage truck slowing to a stop near the trashcans. She hoped the girl got out soon but realized that she had gone back down inside the trashcan. _Is she really that dumb! _Hitting her head with her hand Sam took another bite of her burri-battery?

"Why the heck is this here?" she tossed the battery and looked towards the red headed chick noticing that she still had not gotten out and was slowly being raised up by the truck. The machine was getting ready to dunk her into the belly of the beast.

"HEY! HEY YOU! YOUR TRUCK JUST ATE A GIRL!" Shouting didn't get the driver's attention at all and she knew she had to make a giant decision. Sam looked back and forth between the burrito and the trashcan. "Ughh…I'll miss you burrito. But I swear someone is buying me another one!" She said, as she took off towards the truck in a quick sprint. Grabbing onto the ladder Sam made her way up and jumped in attempting to rescue the strange girl who in someway intrigued her.

"HEY! RED WHERE ARE YOU!" Sam shouted as soon as she was inside the garbage truck. Man it sure smelled horrible in here all she knew was that she needed to find the girl and then find a shower to wipe the stench away. She wasn't even fully confident that just one shower would do it. She spotted shoes kicking randomly in the air and beautiful long legs…_Mmm mama like…_ Sam shook her head trying to erase the thought while making a path through the trash to lead her to the other girl. As soon as she was in Sam's grasp she flipped her over and the redhead begun to laugh.

"That was so much FUN!" The girl shouted surprising Sam because she was almost oblivious of the fact that she could've gotten hurt or worse died. Sam starred at the girl noticing her features her red hair like a red velvet cupcake, her eyes brown like a puppy dogs, and her voice ditzy and bubbly…two things that Sam disliked but for some reason she didn't mind. "You're Sam! From iCarly!" yelled the girl in an excited voice like she had just met her celebrity crush.

"Uh yeah now can we get out-" Sam started but was cut-off by the girl, which ticked her off. "I didn't know you lived in this garbage truck!" _What's up with this girl maybe she really that dumb._ "I don't live here I came to rescue you, you nub!" Sam scowls thinking about what would've happened if she just stayed with her burrito.

"I need rescuing? Oh like a princess? Wait what's wrong with me am I in trouble…oh no…I get scared when I'm in trouble, and when I'm scared I faint!" she was panicking that was obvious to Sam. Deciding if she should calm the girl or slap her went through Sam's mind but she decided on the nicer one since she didn't want the girl to do anything crazy. Sam looked towards the escape and sighed not knowing how she would approach the girl.

" Hey calm down you aren't going to-" before she could even finish she was holding the girl's body in her hands. _Great just what I need right now._ Sam grabbed the girl and shifted her weight so that she could get a better hold and move more easily while ascending the ladder. The truck slowed and Sam yelled out at the driver who soon rushed out shocked to see two girls climbing out of his truck. "Stop starring and help me get her down will ya!"

"Oh yes, yes my apologizes." He grabbed the girl from Sam's hands and began to offer a hand up to Sam, which was soon kicked away before she jumped onto the sidewalk from the truck. "What are you still doing here? Don't you have a job to do? Rawwww!" The man ran to his truck and sped off in fear of the small blonde-haired girl.

Sam started to walk away before remembering the girl she had just saved. _Oh yeah her...whoops._ What was she supposed to do in this situation she couldn't just leave her. Why was she even being so nice to a girl she had just met anyways? The normal Sam, the one that wasn't dazed by this beautiful girl on the floor, would've just left without a second thought. Ever since she laid eyes on the girl she had been feeling a bit off from normal…whatever 'normal' was. She's been doing too much all she wanted to do was relax. Searching the area she noticed a leaf blower and decided that it was good enough, she ran over to it picking it up and turning it on as she returned to the spot the girl was passed out on. Sam began blowing the read headed girls face with wind. She shuffled and gasped letting out an adorable squeak that Sam's ears couldn't help but miss. With a flip of a switch it was off and Sam helped the girl up to her feet.

"You saved me!" hugging Sam as hard as she could "you're like a prince charming except you're a girl!" she said smiling so wide showing a cute dimple on her cheek. _This girl just gets more and more adorable, but if she keeps hugging me we're going to have some problems. _Sam pushed her away and put on a serious face "I'm not a hugger plus you smell and I really need to rinse off."

"You can shower at my Nona's!" a little confused at what a Nona was Sam didn't think twice about accepting the offer.

"Oh but my bike?" Sam began looking in the direction she thought they had come from.

"It's okay we can get it later. It'll still be there…I think." The other girl said tilting her head in confusion. They continued walking not to far from where they were to some apartment complex that Sam assumed the girl lived in. Maybe she'll soon find out what a Nona is.

**I know it ended somewhat quickly but my brain is dying! Just kidding i just need a break that's all :]**

**So review? suggest? yell a little? **

**Sam and Cat pretty good couple I just had to write something and I tried my best. Time to go cool down by sticking my head in a fish bowl. (No fish will be harmed because I ate it...or I don't have one?) O_O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay let's go for round two so sit back relax and enjoy! Take my hand as we travel our way to the end of chapter two. * Holds out hand ***

Steam masked the room and the water landed gently on her skin. _How did I get myself into this…I don't even know her name. _Sam recollected her memories to this very point in time to figure out why she had ended up with this overly cheerful and peppy girl.

As soon as the girl awoke she thanked Sam with a tight embrace and quickly offered her a shower back at her place. They made their way down many streets and finally arrived and entered her apartment, it was furnished with pretty outdated stuff, which surprised Sam but she was just here to shower and go. She didn't intend to stay any longer than she had to.

Sam turned off the water and began to dry off realizing her clothes were gone and in there place was a crazy pink robe that seemed to have been vomited on by a rainbow. _This is turning into a nightmare._ She couldn't help but feel enraged in this robe decorated with crazy little candy pictures. "Hey! When can I get my clothes and get out of here?" she yelled as she made her way down the hall and into the kitchen where the girl was standing. Sam awaited the girls' reply while watching her silently; the girl seemed to be able to catch her attention more than anyone has ever been able to. Which in a way scared Sam.

"Um well they'll be done when my Nona gets back and shows me how to use the dryer." The girl said as she poured drinks for herself and Sam.

"So red what's your name anyways?" Sam asked as she made her way towards the drink.

"Cat." muttered the girl quietly, which seemed strange to Sam because the girl hasn't been quiet since they met. Well she was quiet when she was passed out but once awoken Sam couldn't get her to shut up so eventually she began to tune the girl out giving nods and occasional 'uh-huhs' to make it seem like she was paying attention. Sam was doing it right now thinking to herself with Cat talking about her brother eating her charm bracelet as background noise. She shook her head and took a sip of the drink.

"I can't stand being in this any longer. When is your Nona getting here?" Sam let out a sigh of frustration and went to go examine something over on the counter. She just needed to be away from Cat. Even being a little close to her made Sam feel strange inside.

"I'm not really sure I think she's babysitting today so maybe in a bit," Cat said as she walked over to the couch. There was a knock and a little man with curly hair came through the door. He reminded Sam of a short Hobbit but she decided not to comment aloud.

"Hey Cat. How's it going?" the boy said out loud as he sat down and unloaded his backpack with baggies of hair. "Whoa are you Sam from iCarly?" he said excitedly as he reached for an empty baggie. "Can I have a lock of your hair?"

"Nope I'm not her! She's way more attractive." Sam said as she looked through the fridge for some food.

"She is Sam." Cat let out a laugh at how silly the blonde was. "Sam this is Dice" Cat said with a smile on her face as she turned to look over to the girl who was now raiding her fridge. She got a weird feeling in her tummy, as she looked at her savior.

"Whoa you're so awesome you have to give me some hair to sell!" he pleaded with big puppy dog eyes and scissors in his hand.

"Not happening kiddo maybe another time but thanks I am pretty awesome." Sam let out a smirk and glanced up towards Cat noticing that her eyes were looking to at her. They made eye contact and neither one could look away. It was making their tummies do flips and both the girls didn't understand what was happening. Somehow they knew that they were feeling the same way because as Sam looked at Cat she could see a pinkish glow forming creating an adorable blush. It was the same for Sam, she'd deny it if anyone mentioned but she could feel her cheeks getting warmer.

"So I'm going to go now…" both girls looked in the direction of the voice. They forgot Dice was there and now they felt very embarrassed. The girls said goodbye as Dice slid out the door leaving the two girls awkwardly starring at anything but each other. Cat made her way to the kitchen, which was, where Sam was focusing all her attention on a steak that she randomly pulled out of the refrigerator.

"Aren't you going to warm that up?" Cat asked shyly looking out the window to avoid Sam.

"No I'm good. I'm not used to having a working microwave. So cold food doesn't bother me. It'd just take longer and I'm hungry now." Sam explained as she kept her eyes on the steak in front of her.

"Oh well I think it'd taste much better warm and I think my microwave works…my Nona doesn't let me touch it but we can probably figure it out." Cat turned towards the blonde girl sitting on the seat and started to walk over.

"I guess you're right…we can try it," Sam picked up the plate and got up and started turning around without realizing that the girl was right behind her. The plate knocked into Cat's shirt and fell along with the steak. Pieces of the plate were all over the ground and the steak laid beside all the shattered glass. Both girls attempted to bend down and pick up the mess but instead they ended up bumping heads.

"Owwwiee!" whined Cat as she held the part of her head that had collided with Sam's.

"Ohh come on don't be a baby it was just a light bump." Sam shook her head and poked the area that she had hit. "Come on Red it won't even leave a bruise. You'll be fine." She attempted to calm the other girl down but Cat kept making a sad face like she was about to cry. The face was cute and all but Sam didn't feel like handling a crying girl today. All she wanted was to continue eating her steak but that didn't seem like it was going to happen until she cleaned the mess and made Cat happy again.

Cat's head was facing the ground and her hands were covering her face. Sam was lost. _What are you suppose to do in this kind of situation?_

She spread her arms in an attempt to hug the girl but it felt odd and awkward so she pulled back changing her position and stretched them out again. This time felt less awkward so she stepped forward bringing the girl up against her chest.

"Hey there kid. It's all right." Sam said caringly as she continued to hold Cat. She wouldn't dare do this in public but since they were alone she thought maybe, just maybe, this one time was all right. She heard Cat sniffing and patted her back softly. "Come on is it really that bad?" she spoke softly so that the impatience in her voice wouldn't show.

"You…you smell good. Like vanilla." Cat said aloud breaking apart the hug. There was still a lack of distance between the two but they didn't seem to mind that right now.

"Um well I used your body wash when I took a shower so technically I smell like you." Sniffing down at herself Sam noticed how close they were and kept looking around so that their eyes wouldn't meet. "So were you faking it this whole time or what?" she let the comment out with a little more aggressiveness in her voice than she meant to.

"At first it hurt a lot and it reminded me of a time my brother hit me with his toy helicopter and then I remembered that he ended up breaking it. It made me sad and I felt like crying. But then you hugged me and I felt happy so I wanted to stay in your arms." Cat said in a rush like she had recited it many times before. Sam was amazed at how natural it was for Cat to say such random things. She looked up at Sam's face and wondered why the girl wouldn't look at her back.

"You're an interesting character Cat. So about what just happened…if you tell anyone, well let's just say it'll involve pain. One more thing I'm not a hugger and if you say that I hugged you I will deny it. Okay?" this time she looked at Cat making sure there was some kind of understanding going on in her mind. Instead she was greeted with a sweet smile and beautiful brown eyes. Brown met blue and they were starring…again.

_What's wrong with me…I have this urge to just... _Sam couldn't take it anymore. Something about this Cat girl was familiar but at the same time new. She made Sam feel like she was free and she has only felt like that once before but definitely not as intense as this. She felt weak and Sam Puckett doesn't like to feel weak.

Little did she know Cat Valentine was feeling a little confused too. Cat's eyes starred into Sam's blue ones and she was wondering what exactly the feeling was in her stomach. Her hand rose up to Sam's tummy feeling for a clue and wondering if she could feel Sam's tummy jumping to.

_Why is she touching me and why can't I just yell at her not too_. Sam grew weaker and weaker feeling like she was just cut-down and helpless from this one touch. She's just met this girl and this feeling is not what she was trying to run towards. Sam was running away from this mushy gushy stuff…it just led to being hurt and she wouldn't go through that again. The hardest part was trying to get out of this situation…this thing that she has dug herself into. Cat was like a magnet and Sam couldn't help but be attracted to it…to her. She was moving closer and it confused her because it seemed as if her body was moving automatically. She didn't want this, or did she? Her thoughts were being clouded by Cat's touch. Sam began to wonder what Cat's hand would feel like if the layer of awful robe were gone. _What am I thinking I can't do this? _

A million of things flew through Cat's mind maybe a good chunk of them weren't completely relevant to what was going on but she knew she wanted Sam closer and that's exactly what was happening. Sam's face was drawing closer and closer to meet hers and she was helping by moving hers to. She just wanted to feed the craving she was having for Sam. They were inches apart and able to feel each other's breathe. Lips almost touching they began to feel the tension in the air, right up until they were forced apart by a slam of the door. Both of their eyes shot up towards the door and they saw an upset older woman walking in.

"Oh he-ey Nona! This is Sam from iCarly. I met her today she saved me from um a garbage truck. Vroom." You could tell by her voice that she was trying hard to distract herself from what just happened between them.

"Cat I can't handle these baby sitting jobs anymore! All these kids are crazy and I just can't keep up." She let out a sigh as she sat on the sofa. Bringing her gaze up she looked at Cat with pleading eyes, causing Cat to turn away with a sad expression on her face. Nona's eyes wandered from Cat to Sam as she cheered up and began to thank her for keeping her grandchild out of danger. _Oh so Nona is Cat's grandmother. _Sam understood that Nona was what Cat called her grandmother and she was slightly disappointed because she expected something a little more exciting.

"So Nona. My clothes are in the dryer and Cat here says she doesn't know how to use it so will you help me get out of this ridiculous robe so I can be on my way." Sam and Nona walked over to the dryer getting everything started so that she could change and get back to her bike.

"It'll take a bit so you'll have to wait patiently. I'm going to go rest for a bit but say goodbye before you go." Nona said as she wandered off down the hallway to her bedroom. Sam searched the apartment for red and she found it sitting in a chair near a laptop. The girl looked sad and confused like she had just lost her dog and wasn't sure if she'd see it again. Walking over to the girl Sam picked up an apple that was on the counter with other various fruits.

"Hey red guess what I have for you?" She immediately noticed a difference in the girls' face she seemed to light up with happiness at the sound of the blonde's voice.

"Oh Oh what is it? Let me see!" Cat was squirming with excitement in her seat wondering what Sam could've gotten her. "Look it's the same color as your hair Cat. I promise it's not poisoned either." Sam handed the girl the apple. Cat was making a cute face one that was observing and taking in all of what the blonde girl had given her. Sam has never seen anyone give an apple such a serious face.

"It is like my hair. How did you make it appear out of nowhere? Do you know how to do magic?" She was looking up from her seat at Sam like a child looking at someone they admire a lot.

"No kid I don't do magic but it doesn't matter how I made it appear…I just did." Sam didn't feel like crushing the girl by saying she got it off the counter.

"You do magic." Cat said with a grin.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do"

"Nope"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine I don't" Sam said with a sly smile because Cat didn't know she was tricked.

"I knew it! Wait? Did you trick me?" Cat's smile turned into a frown and she got sad again.

_Ugh this girl is like a bag of moods…_"Sorry Cat. I really don't do magic though." Sam said as she patted the girl's red hair. It was soft and for a moment Sam wanted to just leave her hand there and just feel her soft hair and hands…and maybe body. _Okay going to far there Sam! _She tried to shake out the thought and looked down at the still sad girl. _This can't be about the magic but I really don't want to ask because well I don't want to listen…_"Hey what's wrong?" She asked feeling that it was the right thing to do and she needed to waste time anyways.

"You're going to leave me…and my Nona is going to leave me to go to Elderly Acres." She said in a near whisper, which was hard for Sam's ears to catch but she managed. "I just don't want to be alone." She let out a sigh and turned her gaze to the blank screen of the laptop.

Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. _Ahhh I don't feel guilt ever but why now all of a sudden._ Sam couldn't bear to see the girl sad. "Hey you're grandma will be okay and you'll be fine to. I'm sure you'll find a great roommate to stay with you in time." Trying to help seemed to just make it worse. _Did I say something wrong?_ "Um hey…I left Seattle to find something new and start fresh…I don't really have a place to stay so I guess I could settle here for a bit…if you don't mind." She could see a smile spreading across Cat's face and it was contagious Sam felt happy and she was soon smiling to. Cat jumped up bringing Sam's face down a little until their noses touched. She giggled and Sam was about to go for a kiss but once again they were pulled away from each other. _Ugh Nona…you have some great timing. _

"YES ELDERLY ACRES!" Nona ran to where they were with packed bags. "Let's go guys!" she said walking off towards the door.

Sam couldn't help but feel annoyed inside but at the same time it was a little funny. She wondered if Nona was doing it on purpose.

"Wait Nona were you listening into our conversation?" Cat asked giving her grandmother a stern look.

"Whoa Cat you're Nona is bad to the bone and doesn't give a fu-" Cat's hand covered Sam's mouth before the word could come out fully.

"Sam that's bad! You should only use nice language." Soon after Sam and Nona were sitting on the couch both getting mini lessons about language and eavesdropping from Cat.

"So can we go now?" Nona and Sam said in unison.

"No not until you guys have learned from what you've done!" Cat exclaimed. Sam felt no guilt at all and was pretty much tuning the red head out again. She began to daydream about fried chicken…buckets and buckets of fried chicken.

**A/N**

**So two cupcakes and a lot of hours later I have finally finished. I should probably re-read this once more but I'm wiped out and any mistakes are due to my sleepy state and well me. Thanks for the reviews. I hope to hear more from you guys and maybe you can give me some suggestions or ideas for what you want to see happen. Click. Read. Review. It'll help me update faster.**

I wanted to thank…

1. u r awesome for some feedback and encouragement.

2. EliTwiVamp for some mini lessons that I greatly appreciate. I promise you I'll do better…hopefully. ( I've never been great with grammar but shh that's a secret okay? Here's a cookie for the help…*hands cookie*)

3. Finally to the future reviewers who have yet to come and um you…right there…sitting and reading this sentence. Thank You!

Now time to upload and shortly after fall off my chair and sleep on the floor…again.


	3. A kiss and a call

**On to chapter three I would've uploaded sooner if I didn't decide to go to bed instead. Sorry about that and I hope you enjoy. I wanted it a little longer but I'll try to make up for it next chapter. **

"Uh-oh I'm freaking out! I'm freaking out!" Cat's voice was filling the whole apartment. _Ugh what time is it._ Sam glanced up towards the clock that was nearby. It was too early for her to be waking up plus she was out late last night trying to find where she had left her bike. It took hours before she was back and once she went through the door she collapsed onto the pullout bed Cat had set up for her.

"Cat it's 7 in the morning. Shut it!" she moaned and moved over so that she was lying on her side.

"Sam! Sam! I'm going to be late! I can't be late or I'll get in trouble and I don't want to get in trouble because it makes me sad." She moved over to where the blonde was lying and noticed Sam seemed angry. Cat's immediate reaction was to reach out and engulf her in a hug. _Hm there's that vanilla scent again…_A tiny smile tugged at Sam's lips but she managed to fight it off.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to get some sleep here!" she grunted and pushed the other girl away as she moved onto her other side with her back facing Cat. She felt like she had just denied a free buffet but after she relaxed a bit the feeling went away. Cat began to sigh heavily in an obvious attempt to get the blonde's attention. "What exactly am I suppose to do Cat?" Sam muttered into her pillow. Cat didn't reply and for a second Sam thought she had given up on her whining. She turned around and saw Cat's small figure sitting at the edge of the sofa couch with her head turned down.

"Hey red don't look so upset. Its just school it's not going to kill you to be late…or you could not go at all. There you go! Problem solved just stay here." Cat turned to face Sam with sadness in her eyes and a pushed out lower lip, which Sam found kind of attractive. If they were in a different situation she could see herself just pulling Cat into her arms and nibbling at that lower lip until the nibbles turned into kisses. _Gosh I have to stop thinking like this._ "Hey Cat…I guess…I could give you a ride." Sam had lost but she didn't completely mind after she saw the reaction that had sparked on Cat's face. Smiles, giggles, and hugs. It was definitely too much for Sam. "Come on before I change my mind!" Sam yelled causing Cat to jump up and wait by the door for Sam to get ready.

They left the apartment and arrived at Sam's motorcycle. Cat grabbed the pink helmet being tossed to her and strapped it on watching as the other girl did the same. Sam started it up waiting for Cat to get on so that they could take off.

"Um Sam…can I put my hands here?" Cat questioned as she wrapped her arms around Sam's warm body. It felt so right and so calming to be there, their two bodies touching and being so close. Her tummy fluttered and she was embarrassed but glad that the blonde couldn't see the blush on her face.

"That's fine." Sam shouted over the wind and cars. _Her hands are on me. I don't know why I feel so happy inside. _She focused on the road and tried to ignore the distracting feeling of Cat's arms around her waist.

They arrived at the entrance of Hollywood Arts and Cat quickly released her grip on Sam and hoped off the bike. "Thanks Sam." Cat said as she handed the helmet back to her. "Oh one more thing. Can you take you helmet off for a second?"

Sam didn't know what the red haired girl was up to but she went along with it taking her helmet off.

"Sure thing kid. What do you-" She didn't know how it happened, but it all felt like time had moved by so fast. Her face was in Cat's hands and next thing she knew soft…soft lips met her forehead. She could feel the blush escape and all she wanted to do was lower Cat's face so that their lips could meet. She was walking away before Sam got the chance to. Already near the entrance of the school Cat waved one last goodbye and disappeared through the doors before Sam could even respond to anything.

Her heart was racing and her body was filled with so many emotions. She couldn't possibly fall for Cat so quickly right? She thought to herself keeping her eyes on the motorcycle handles that her hands were gripping hard. Ever since she first laid eyes on Cat she knew there was some kind of attachment and being with her just strengthened it. She might seem dumb but Sam knew there was more to this mysterious girl. Sam craved her, wanted her, and she knew she'd do anything to get her.

She pulled her helmet on and drove off following the road with no destination in mind. Her head filled with unanswered questions, thoughts, and a memory of the girl's soft lips. She touched her forehead wondering if the precious kiss Cat had left was still there.

Sam needed to clear her mind and distract herself from all the things that had happened since she met Cat. What better way then food? Food was always the answer for her and thinking back she didn't really get a chance to have some breakfast. She stopped at a local food joint that seemed promising and walked in ordering almost one of everything on their menu. A beep of her phone interrupted her relaxing meal and the name that lit up the screen made her cringe.

_Why now? If I wanted to talk I would've called…_

With a click of a button she pulled the phone closer to her ear.

"Sam…I'm sorry about what happened and I want you back. Do you think you could forgive me for what I did?"

**What do you think so far? Who called Sam? I'm not totally sure my self. As always read, review, request or suggest. It helps me write more. I'm thinking the next chapter will be with Cat at school but I don't know…it's just one possible idea so far.**

Oh and thank you to all the reviewers! Your feedback is like food to me and I'm HUNGRY!

-EliTwiVamp you're last review was helpful and I'm grateful plus I'm tough so it wasn't that harsh. :]

-ClawAtHeart thank you! Maybe soon Sam will take advantage of the intense moments her and Cat have. Or maybe it'll be Cat? Who knows…well I'm suppose to but I don't. n_n

Any mistakes I made I'm sorry but I hope you enjoyed it anyways.


	4. Bibble

**This chapter will be following * drum roll * Cat! Be prepared for some stealing and interrogating. Here is some rope you might need it. * Hands rope ***

"Hey Beck have you seen Cat? She was supposed to be here early so we could rehearse some lines." Andre asked as he sat down on the stairs next to his good friend. Before Beck could answer Sinjin ran over and glanced back and forth between the two.

"You guys are friends with Cat right?" He asked squirming like he was uncomfortable in his own skin; he was always squirmy though so it was nothing new to them. Andre and Beck both gave him a nod, interested about what he had to say about their red headed friend. "I saw her getting off a motorcycle with a mysterious blonde…I couldn't tell who it was but I saw some serious sexual tension between them. I've never seen her smile so gorgeously mmm what I'd do to just-"

"Uh dude that's enough! You're getting a little bit freaky…come on Beck let's go see little red and find out who this special someone is." They took off after Sinjin pointed to where he had last seen Cat. Her bright hair gave her away immediately but by the time they caught up she was in the girl's bathroom.

Tori and Jade were walking down the hall talking when they spotted the two boys lurking around the girls' restrooms. "I'll get my scissors." Jade said her voice cracking a little from trying to be calm.

"I think there is a perfect explanation as to why they are being creepers Jade. Just stay calm and release the scissors." Tori attempted to get the girl to let them go but she wasn't successful.

"Beck you better run!" Jade yelled at the boy down the hall. As soon as he looked up to meet her gaze he threw his hands up as if to tell her he was innocent. She launched after him but he just grabbed her in a hold telling her to calm down while shuffling over to the lockers with Andre and Tori following. He filled them in on the information that Sinjin had shared about Cat. She has always been pretty private about this stuff but this time their interests were sparked. They just needed to know and they'd do anything to find out so the investigation began.

"Hey you're Cat right? I heard about your hot lover giving you a ride to school on a motorcycle." The girl winked and turned toward Cat.

"Yes I'm Cat! Meow. Wait my what? You mean Sam?" She was confused and not sure what to think. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Oh Sinjin is telling everyone he even made a Slap video. I bet your friends are upset because you haven't told them anything." They girl laughed and walked out of the restroom leaving Cat more confused then normal.

Exiting the restroom Cat didn't even notice her friends huddling by the lockers and they didn't notice her either. _I can't believe they think Sam is my lover…at least she got the hot part right. _A smile grew on her face and she looked down giving all her attention to her phone. She wanted to text Sam but she wasn't sure what to say and so she settled for 'Hey babe thanks for the ride. ;]' Satisfied with it she hit send and walked on to class before the bell rang.

"Hey Robbie and Rex. Isn't today just so happy! Even the clouds are smiling!" The red head said as she sat down next to her friend. They talked until a hush was heard directed towards them by the teacher indicating that the lesson was about to start. Class wasn't that eventful nothing exciting happened and it seemed like all Cat did was look from the board to her phone every other minute waiting for a reply from a specific beautiful blonde. She was glad that Robbie hadn't heard the news yet but just to be safe she knew she had to avoid her friends…just for today. Cat and Robbie parted ways but before Cat could make her escape the teacher called her to talk. She was scolded for using her phone and was given a warning that next time she did her phone would get taken away. Her memories went back to the time that her phone was taken away by Sikowitz and she wasn't allowed to text…it drove her insane she got a bit violent and ended up kicking Jade unconscious and smacking Beck in the head with a box.

"This is getting annoying I can't find her anywhere!" Jade mumbled over to her boyfriend. She spotted Robbie with Rex in hand and remembered that they had the same first period as her. "Hey puppet boy! Get over here!" Robbie stood in shock like a deer in the headlights. "Now!" He quickly scurried over to her keeping some distance just in case she was going to hit him or break Rex again.

Jade began questioning him and Robbie explained that Cat was with the teacher the last time he saw her. They told him about the mysterious blonde lover Cat was hiding from her friends, which caused Robbie's eyes to dart down to the ground in disappointment.

"Aww come on buddy you might still have a chance!" Beck patted his back nearly knocking over the weaker boy. "Don't give up to easily you could still win the heart of your princess." He said with a smile trying to give the boy some hint of hope.

They spotted Cat down the hall and her and Jade's eyes locked. "Hey Cat get over here!" Cat shook her head and took off in the other direction. It was obvious that she was avoiding them.

_They found out…they found out…and now I'm freaking out!_ Cat didn't look back afraid that she would see Jade running after her. She walked into her classroom and felt safe because none of her friends were in any of her upcoming classes all except Sikowitz for last period. _I can manage to escape._ She smiled to herself feeling like a secret agent undercover. She heard her name being screamed through the hallway. It was obvious to her that it was Jade and her friends.

"We need a plan if we are going to get our troublesome little friend to talk." Tori tried to explain to the group who seemed to just be ignoring and talking.

"So guys we need a plan." Jade called out. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Tori who just rolled her eyes knowing Jade heard her when she had shouted out the idea the first time. They talked for a bit and decided on creating a trap that Cat would definitely fall for. It would happen after school and it would involve Cat's secret stash of bibble for bait.

During Mr. Sikowitz 's class Cat couldn't help but feel like everyone was staring at her. Maybe because it was her turn to improvise a scene but she felt like that wasn't the only reason. She felt a little scared everyone seemed to be starring with hints of evil in their eyes and she didn't like it. Cat took her seat as the next person took their turn. It was a good thing school was over after this because she wanted to see Sam a.s.a.p. She hadn't replied to the message Cat sent her this morning and it worried her. _I shouldn't have kissed her…maybe I made things awkward._ The red haired girl was mentally punching her self for getting so carried away. She was afraid to lose Sam's friendship and hoped that she would forgive her.

The bell rang and everyone looked at each other like they were sending messages with their eyes. Tori and Jade left the classroom first without saying a word and this made Cat feel a little suspicious because they always waited for her. She decided to brush it off and try to get home quickly she didn't really feel like talking about what was being spread around school. All she wanted was Sam. She got up and began to leave until Andre spun her around.

"Hey Little Red! You okay? You skipped rehearsal with me this morning." Cat totally forgot about rehearsing with Andre and immediately started apologizing. He kept Cat's attention away from exiting the room or turning around because he needed to stall as Beck and Robbie laid out a trail of bibble.

"Andre…do you smell…bibble?" Her nose was sniffing the air and she started to turn around. It was too soon for him to let her go he needed to stall until he got a message that everything was set up. He pulled the girl into his arms and began to fake cry.

"Aww Cat I just don't know what to do!"

"Andre what's wrong did something happen?" She hugged him back wondering what could've happened to cause Andre to cry.

"I just don't know!" He took out his phone and looked at the message he just received. He put his phone back into his pocket and released the girl. "All better now! Thanks Cat you're awesome. See you later." He said with a smile waving to her as he walked out the door.

_Now that was weird_. Cat thought to herself as she went back to her seat to grab her bag. Her eyes landed on a sticky note with a piece plastic stuck on it. The logo on the plastic was the one she knew very well. "My bibble!" She screamed causing Sikowitz duck behind his podium. She read the sticky note 'We have your bibble' she couldn't tell whose handwriting it was but whoever it was should be scared. Cat spotted a bit of bibble in a pile and then another one and another one. "Bibble I'll save you!" she followed the trail picking up the pieces and throwing them in her bag. Her friends' plan was working perfectly and Cat didn't know what she was getting herself into.

The trail led Cat inside the janitor's room and once she was inside she could see her giant bag of bibble. "There you are!" she shouted running over and hugging it. As soon as she ran inside her friends followed closing the door and with a click they were locked in. Beck and Andre were on the outside to make sure they'd be able to get her if she escaped and tried to run.

"Hey Cat how's it going?" Tori asked nicely attempting not to scare the girl off.

"YOU TOOK MY BIBBLE!" Cat screamed pushing the bibble and herself into the corner trying to defend it from their evil hands.

"Calm down we just wanted to talk and you seemed to be avoiding us all day so we needed to make sure you'd stay and chat." Jade explained to her best friend.

"NO! Okay I was but I'm leaving right now with my bibble. I have something important to do." Cat said turning away from the two girls and Robbie.

"You mean someone?" Robbie's voice was angry with a mixture of sadness.

"Someone? I don't know what you mean but I'm getting out of here!" Cat pushed through Tori and Jade but before she could reach the door Jade picked her up effortlessly and sat her on a chair.

"Hey anyone got some rope?" They handed Jade some rope and she began to tie the girl up just as a precaution. She didn't feel like getting kicked again. "Are you going to be nice now Cat?" She looked down questioning the girl.

"I'M ALWAYS NICE!" The little girl growled. "Don't touch my bibble!"

"Oh you mean this bibble." Jade taunted touching the giant bag.

"Ugh! Yes that bibble. Now what do you want from me." Cat gazed down to the floor wondering why she was here tied up in a chair. She wanted her private life to be private. Cat thought that maybe her friends were just concerned about her. I guess showing up with a friend that nobody knows is a bad idea.

"We heard that you have a special blonde friend…or possible lover." Sam popped up in Cat's mind and it created an instant blush. _I don't want too talk about this…I knew they found out. _"Seems like we are on the right trail from the reaction you just gave us." Tori smiled happily. "Cat's got a lover! Cat's got a lover!" Robbie looked away from Cat and unlocked the door walking out to stand with the guys.

"Tori! You should be more sensitive…you know he likes me." Cat said in a whisper trying to keep the information between her and her two friends.

"Oh yeah sorry Cat." Tori felt bad so she just kept her mouth closed and leaned back against the wall.

"So back to the questioning. Who is he! Spill everything from the time you met to now." Jade looked the girl in the eyes awaiting an answer. Cat's phone buzzed notifying her that she had just received a message. The other girl swiftly took the phone out of Cat's pocket and read the received message.

"Hey how do you know my password?" Cat was upset at Jade for snooping. She hoped that the message wasn't from Sam but if it was she knew she would have to explain everything. Her friends would scold her for falling so easily over a course of two days. She was afraid they wouldn't understand. "Who is it from…?" Cat said cautiously not sure if she wanted to know or not.

"What does it say?" Tori asked impatiently walking over to Jade so she could find out herself.

"Hmm interesting 'you're welcome kid… I just couldn't say no to that cute pouty face you made this morning. ;D Can I pick you up' you have some explaining to do Cat…who is this Sam guy?" Jade looked to Tori with a mischievous look as they pulled up chairs to listen to what Cat had to say. They looked back at the phone and texted a reply to Sam.

"What are you texting her!" Cat raised her voice a little furious at the lack of privacy she was getting.

"Her?" Jade's eyes met Cat and Cat nodded telling her yes. "Cool it Red. I'm just telling her to meet you here soon so we can all officially meet."

"Blonde…Sam…HEY! Are you talking about the Sam who won Robbie in the rap battle at Kenan's? She's amazing I remember her wanting to beat me with a butter sock." Tori yelled out like everything had clicked.

"Yeah…Sam Puckett…from iCarly…I met her yesterday when she saved me from being eaten by a garbage truck."

"SAM! SAM PUCKETT?" Robbie ran in obviously overhearing what had been said and the other two boys joined walking into the room casually.

"So how did this relationship start and why didn't you-"

"It didn't…we aren't a couple we just officially met yesterday."

With everyone there she explained everything that had happened between her and Sam. She explained the weird feelings and how happy she felt. They listened and took everything in and eventually Jade untied her so that they could leave the school and talk outside a little more civilized.

"Guys…can I talk to Cat alone for a second?" A serious expression was plastered on Robbie's face and his question came out as more of a plea. The group nodded and began walking over to the sidewalk. "One more thing. Can you take Rex with you?" Beck was closest so he grabbed a hold of Rex and followed the others.

"Cat you can't seriously have feelings for her right? Don't you remember Kenan's party when she called Rex a rejected muppet?" He hung his head down trying to avoid the sight of his longtime crush. "You even said she seemed a little mean…what changed that? Don't you know how much I…" his mind trailed off course not knowing if he should finish.

"She's tough and mean on the outside but she's actually really sweet. Sam just wants to protect those who are close to her from anyone or anything she feels is threatening." Cat felt sadness in her heart looking at how sad the boy seemed but she didn't know what to say to him.

"I like you Cat…and I have for a really long time. If you're going to give her a chance why didn't you give me one?" Saying all he had to say to her he walked away in a rush. He grabbed Rex from Beck and ran off. As much as Beck and Andre wanted to see Sam they decided that they should see if Robbie was okay. They looked at Cat smiling and waving as they took off after Robbie and Rex. She knew she needed to apologize to Robbie but she wanted to explain to him that her feelings for Sam were real and that's just how it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**And now let us join up and see how Sam is doing with the phone call.**

"Sam..I'm sorry about what happened and I want you back. Do you think you could forgive me for what I did?"

"Why did you call me I'm busy!" Sam spat out with anger. She put down her burger and relaxed into the seat. Her knuckles turned white due to how tight she had made her fist. "I thought you got the hint that I didn't want to talk when I left."

"I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but I swear I mean it when I saw I want you back. I made a mistake and I want you back here in Seattle." The voice on the phone begged.

"Shut it Fred-bag I don't want to hear it." Calling him names always relieved some of her stress and in her head there were many insults that wanted to escape the only thing that stopped her from letting them out was her hate for causing scenes in public.

"You can't shut me out. Admit it…you felt a connection between us to right? If you hadn't seen the goodbye kiss Carly and I shared we would've been here together right now." You could hear the arrogance in his voice like he assumed she'd just crawl back to him with one little phone call.

"Are you kidding me right now! You seriously think I'll just go back to you now. I can forgive Carly because she had to actually touch your lips with hers but not you…" She looked down at her shoes feeling a little awkward. This was the first time they actually talked about this and she didn't want to. That's the whole reason she left to avoid all this drama.

"Come on Sam think about it. You can't just ride around on that motorcycle without a place to stay going wherever you want without a plan."

"FREDDY! Come iron your socks." His mom called in the background causing Sam to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh Freddy you're mom still has you by the hands. Don't assume things about me either. As a matter of fact I have a place to stay." She said confidently feeling like she just took control of the conversation.

"Don't laugh! Oh really? I bet you're just saying that to make it seem like you're all hard and bad, we all know that inside you're not tough at all."

"Shut it Benson. Before I shut it for you." Sam was getting angrier and angrier by the second she couldn't take it. She was about to explore her wide-ranging vocabulary until she heard a beep coming from her phone. She took a second to look at her phone. There was a message notification and it was from her cute red headed roommate. It made her smile but it slowly faded as she remembered whom she was talking to. _Oh yeah…ugh…I might as well get this over with._

"Sorry about this…actually I'm not but I have better things to do Freddy. So don't call back okay?"

"Sam don't you dare hang-up! You know you want me back. Stop playing hard to get."

"You seriously have some problems mama's boy. Why don't you go and iron you're underwear."

"They're socks! Socks!"

"Ohh even better" she scoffed "Well I have a beautiful red haired girl to get back to…soo as much fun as this has been I've got to go." There was a silence and she smiled satisfied that she had finally shut him up. She could imagine the face on Fred-dorks face right now.

"At least tell me where you are so that I don't worry as much." He said quietly with less confidence in his voice.

"Well if it really matters I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I'm in Hollywood and I think I like it." Sam said a little happier. They were actually talking a bit normally now that he wasn't being a jerk.

"Hollywood..." He chuckled. "Good memories there. Do you remember when you took down that puppet in the rap battle?"

"Oh yeah him hm weird puppet guy. He seemed nice but he just made me sick. I had to show him who the real champ was." They began laughing and talked more about the party. It hit her suddenly. She remembered the red hair from the party.

"She was there…" Sam didn't mean to say it out loud it was supposed to be a thought.

"Who was there?"

"Um no one no one." Sam stuttered. Why couldn't she have met her at that point in time? That would've been amazing.

"Wait don't shake it off tell me Sam?"

"The girl I'm staying with…She was at the party." She said quietly reliving the party and remembering all the times they passed by each other or the times that she spotted the red hair.

"Red hair. Oh the girl that sang karaoke with us. I remember! But earlier you called her cute…do you like her? How did you end up staying with her?"

Sam explained how she saw Cat and rescued her and how ever since she meet the girl she's been feeling this attraction pulling her and making her stay.

"So this Cat girl. Do you think you have a shot?" There was a hint of sadness in his voice but he knew the right thing to do was support Sam. It was the least he could do for hurting her.

"Oh yeah mama has a shot! I can be pretty charming when I want to." She said with grin on her face. Just thinking about being more than friends with Cat made her the happiest person in the world.

"Hey Fred-wad…If you ever see my mom which I doubt you will unless you're in a bar…I want you to let her know that I'm okay." On a more serious note she knew she shouldn't have left her mother. Her mom depended on her and Sam didn't know how her mom would survive but she needed to leave. She wouldn't get stuck there being a parent to her mother. "I doubt she'll care but just let her know okay?"

They talked a little more about random memories and events that have happened since they went different ways. Sam looked at the time. It was getting late and she had spent all day in the food joint and walking around the area as she talked to Freddy.

"Hey it was nice talking to you and all but I think Cat gets out of school soon and I should really give her a ride home."

They said their goodbyes and Sam promised to keep in touch so that Freddy knew she was alive and well. He also attempted to give her advice on picking up girls but she just told him his tips never work.

Walking back to where she had left her bike she started it up until she remembered the message from Cat. _Dammit Fred-bag made me forget._ She quickly opened up the message and couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach. 'Hey babe thanks for the ride. ;]' _Gah she's adorable! I just feel like I could explode._ Sam began to text back but had to think about what she could say that might give Cat the same feeling. 'you're welcome kid…I just couldn't say no to that cute pouty face you made this morning. ;D Can I pick you up?' and send. She hoped it got to the girl quickly and that she'd reply because she was craving Cat.

Speeding off on her motorcycle she made her way back to Hollywood Arts. It took a couple minutes but it finally came into sight…and so did a small group of girls including her little red head. She drove up to the curb, kicked down the stand, and got off the bike slowly. Sam took off her helmet and took her keys out making the bike turn off.

"Hey Tori how have you been?" She hadn't seen Tori since the incident with Steven. Good times…good times. Tori went up and hugged Sam and started asking her about why she was in Hollywood and if iCarly was going to get back together. "Hey there slow down. First of all I'm not a hugger so if you wouldn't mind." Tori immediately stopped hugging the blonde and joined the others standing awkwardly.

"They tied me up and took my bibble!" Cat lunged towards Sam grabbing her in a tight hug. She was really happy that the girl was here. Sam put her arms around Cat hugging back as she got looks from Tori.

"You said you weren't a hugger." Tori winked and formed a heart with her hands pretending that Sam and Cat were inside of it.

"I'm not! Cat stop hugging!" She felt bad but she had a reputation to uphold. Before letting go Cat raised up a little on her tippie toes and whispered into her ear "later?"

She let go of Sam and they all walked over to a nearby table.

_Gah that was so hot._ Cat drove Sam insane just by the little things she did. She had no idea why or how she could feel that way about Cat, the overly bubbly and crazy girl. _I guess opposites do kind of attract. _

She was rushed out of her thoughts by the dark haired girl that Sam never met but semi-remembered from the party. "So I hear you saved my best friend?"

"Yeah it was her or my burrito and I couldn't let her be carried away. Too much guilt." Jade's eyes didn't leave Sam for a second. This made Sam feel somewhat freaked out but she knew it was just her being a good friend. She just ignored the stare burning into her skin.

They talked a little more until Jade decided that investigating Sam was over for today. Sam and Cat left towards the motorcycle while Jade and Tori headed over to the school parking lot. It was still light out and Cat begged Sam to take her on a drive around town before going home and that's what they did.

When they got back to the apartment they were both tired and ready to relax a bit. They decided that a movie would be perfect and Sam let Cat pick the movie because she would've started with her pouting if she didn't but she made sure to let her know that next time she'd get to pick the movie. Sam made popcorn as Cat got the movie and pullout couch ready.

"Here you go cupcake." Sam said as she handed the girl the bowl of freshly popped popcorn. Cat patted the empty space next to her and Sam listened. She laid down and covered up with a blanket half paying attention to the kid movie Cat had picked. Her eyes were hard to keep open.

_Just a little nap._ She though to herself as her eyes closed fully. The hand that was holding her head up collapsed and her head rested onto Cat.

Cat was so into the movie that she didn't even notice the other girl dozing off until her head fell softly against her shoulder. She began observing Sam's sleeping face and thought it was so cute. Pulling her phone out she took a picture so she could keep forever. She sent a picture to Jade and got a reply quickly. 'You two love birds don't have too much fun okay?' Jade was always so silly but that was one thing Cat loved about her. Moving the popcorn onto the counter she cuddled up closer to Sam's sleeping body and eventually she fell asleep to.

Sam woke up to a nibble on her cheek and a body laying on her she would've used one of her locks if she didn't realize it was Cat.

"hmm my…bibble." That explained the nibbling Sam thought to herself.

"You're so adorable Cat…I'm so lucky I met you." Sam brushed some hair out of Cat's face causing the girl to move around a bit. She gently placed a kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead…and then one on her cheek. She whispered a goodnight into her ear and was surprised to hear a response.

"Keep going." She could see that Cat's eyes were opened and looking at her.

"Hey I thought you were sleeping."

"Can you keep going…?" Cat asked looking into Sam's sleepy gaze.

"What do you mean kid?" Sam was confused at what the girl was talking about and then it happened again. Soft lips met her forehead but this time Cat kept going she kissed her cheek making butterflies flutter around her stomach.

"Oh." Sam knew exactly what she meant now. She placed her hand against the girl's cheek and led her to her own lips. She had been wanting to kiss Cat for a while now and final here she was. Sam closed the distance between their lips and brought her hand around Cat's waist pulling her so that she was lying under her. Cat's hands rose up as she wrapped them around Sam's neck bringing her down to continue their kiss. It was an endless stream and they didn't want the moment to end. The only time they broke apart was when they needed air but as soon as they got it their lips found their way back together.

Sam's body was tingly and her senses were dazed. Cat's hands left a trail a goose bumps everywhere they touched and it felt incredible. She could smell vanilla and it made her hungry for more of Cat. Sam's hands trailed down from Cat's hair making her way down to her waist. She stopped there and felt the curves of Cat's beautiful body. Cat shivered with pleasure and Sam knew she had found a weak spot.

"Sam…Sam…" It was hard to focus when Sam was trailing kisses down her neck and moving her hands across her body. Sam stopped and looked back to Cat's eyes, they were beautiful and you could see light reflecting from the moon.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Sam was scared she had messed up or misread something.

"No…it's just…I'm getting sleepy and I wanted to know if we could…cuddle?" Sam cuddling? It was unheard of but she was full of surprises. She laid down next to Cat and brought her up onto her chest. It felt nice she felt like she was holding the world in her arms and it felt great. For once everything was completely perfect for her. With a couple small pecks of kisses they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N**

**Ahhh I feel like a zombie…I really hope the chapters are good. I don't want to ruin the story. D; So hopefully I didn't. I hope you enjoyed and as always give me some feedback. Read. Review. Suggest. I'd appreciate it.**

**I was thinking about making the call be from Carly but then I decided it should be Freddie. Mostly because I wanted to call him Fred-bag.**

As always thank you to all the reviewers you give me motivation to write more. Hopefully I didn't let you down!

I needed a little break and some ideas for what to write next and I found them and am currently working on making a rough draft from my rough rough draft. You can expect a new chapter out maybe sometime tomorrow but if not I'll try and upload A.S.A.P. For now enjoy the little tweaks I made to the story I wanted to improve some parts and hopefully I did a good job.

Thanks to all of the reviewers I don't know how I'd do it without you. I can't believe I thought of ending things so quickly. I don't want to let you guys down. Please enjoy the story so far and expect more tomorrow.

* throws some love* that's for all of you.


	6. Initiation

Sam woke up and stretched out onto the bed expecting to feel Cat but her roommate was gone. _Oh yeah school. _Looking around Sam noticed a little note on the counter next to her.

"Hey sleepyhead I didn't want to wake you up before I went to school because I know you like to sleep 3 I put some breakfast on the table for you'

_Mmm breakfast._ She didn't even know Cat could cook. Her mouth was already watering in expectation of delicious food. She got up stretching one more time before making her way to the table. Her eyes stumbled upon a can of unopened and unprepared spaghettio's. Sam couldn't help but laugh and feel a little disappointed. She grabbed the can and started to prepare it herself. Cat sure was something.

Her mind flooded with images and memories of last night. _We kissed..._Sam could remember every moment like it had happened yesterday mostly because it did. Her smile grew and she couldn't believe that so much had happened._ I could stay and be happy here with her._

The spaghettio's were ready and Sam grabbed the pot and a spoon and dug right in. Her hunger was quenched and she decided that it might be a good idea to go check on Nona to see how things were going. She got ready and headed out making her way over to her bike. Sam turned the key bringing the motorcycle to life. With a little push she took off on her way to Elderly Acres.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Nona asked surprised at the sight of the young girl walking through the doors.

"Oh you know I just want to see how you're doing…actually no I'm just really bored at the apartment." Sam laid down on a nearby couch placing her feet on some old guy who was passed out. She didn't think he'd mind.

"Samantha! Get your feet off that poor man." Sam was caught off guard at the sound of her full name. No one called her that. Not even her mom but she was always hung-over or sleeping so she never really called her anyways. She walked over to the table Nona was sitting at and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Nona what's there to do around here?" She complained while laying her head down onto the table. "As much as I hate saying it…I'm just so bored without Cat."

"Speaking of Cat…did you kiss her yet?" Sam shot up from the table and sat stiffly in her chair wondering if she heard right.

"Um what would make you think that I-I want to kiss her?" Feeling uncomfortable talking about this with Cat's grandmother she tried to direct her eyes elsewhere and noticed a wheelchair. She stood up and walked over to and saw that an old woman was going for it to.

"Woah that's mine," Sam said as she sat in the chair and wheeled around.

"Sam! Give that back." Nona gave her a stern look, which Sam didn't care for.

"She already got her own." Sam said as she was attempting to do a wheelie.

"Don't avoid what I said before either. I saw how close you guys were and those googly eyes you were making at each other. I'm old but I'm not blind." Nona was smiling and inside she was happy that her grandchild had found someone to be with. "So?"

"I um…yeah we did…you know kiss…" Sam scratched the back of her head in confusion. "You seem to be taking things well?"

" I don't care that you're a girl Sam. All that matters to me is that my Cat is taken care of"

Nona walked over to Sam giving her a small hug because she knew the girl didn't like them. They talked for a bit longer and then said their goodbyes. Before Sam made her way out the door she gave Nona a thumbs up and promised her that Cat would be taken care of.

"Don't take that wheelchair and bring Cat next time!" The older woman shouted as Sam exited. She was happy that Nona had given her approval. Not that she needed it but it was nice to have. All she needed to do now was ask Cat if she wanted to make things official.

It seemed like everything was rushed but ever since they met they've felt like they had been long time friends. They just clicked so easily and had an odd couple thing going on.

Maybe I should slow things down a little…Sam made her way back to the apartment and decide that maybe now would be a good time to do her online classes. By the time she got everything set up she had changed her mind. A movie seemed way…way better. Halfway through the movie her stomach grumbled warning her like an alarm clock that it was time for a before lunch snack. She wandered into the kitchen taking some fruit from a bowl and putting it into a blender. The blender was noisy and she soon stopped it realizing that the smoothie didn't look right at all. She poured it into a cup and took a sip immediately splitting it out once it had entered her mouth. _Ugh that's disgusting._ She had tasted some pretty disgusting things before but this definitely made the top five. Sam threw away the cup and washed out her mouth with some root beer she grabbed out of the fridge. Taking out her phone she decided to text Cat a message about her experience.

'Hey the fruit on the table went bad, I threw it out…it was disgusting.'

She went back to the couch and decided that she would just order a pizza instead of going out to get some food. Her movie finished and three empty boxes of pizza littered the table in front of her. _I think it's time for a nap._ Her eyes were closing until she heard a bing coming from her phone. _Ugh it might be Cat_. She was telling herself to look but her body told her to ignore it and sleep. She went against her bodie's wishes to sleep and grabbed the phone, reading the message from the other girl.

'You mean Nona's wax fruit?" _Ahh now that makes sense…no wonder it was disgusting._ Sam laughed at herself and texted back.

'No wonder my smoothie tasted so bad! ." Just thinking about the taste caused her to make a disgusted face.

'Sam you're hilarious I just told everyone and they laughed. Well except Jade she just glared at me…but it's okay I think she's warming up to you.'

Sam read the message quickly and replied twice as fast because she was ready for her nap and she didn't know if she could keep herself awake any longer.

'Ahh…Jade your crazy dark haired protecter, right? I don't feel any warmth from her at all especially yesterday with all those questions. Okay time for my nap!'

As soon as Cat got the reply she burst out laughing which caused her friends at the lunch table to wonder what Sam had replied. She looked up at Jade and back down to the phone. A little giggle escaped which caused Jade to glare.

"Cat what did she say?' The red head shook her head no and put her phone into her shirt.

"Nothing," she grinned twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

"Cat tell me now or else I'll come over there and grab that phone out of your shirt! That's a promise." Jade stood up starting to make her way over to the other side of the table. Andre, Tori, and Beck were completely used to what was going on so they just continued eating lunch.

"Hey where's Robbie?" Tori asked looking towards the empty seat, which he usually occupied. The boys shrugged and didn't remember seeing Robbie or Rex today. When they found him yesterday sitting on a bench he seemed very upset. He said he might need a day or two to be by alone but they didn't think he'd miss school.

Cat was running in circles around the table with Jade chasing after her. "She didn't say anything!" It was like a game of cat and mouse but Cat was the mouse. Jade was getting annoyed and stopped chasing the girl; she slowly put her hands on her hips. Cat stopped to and looked across to Jade. _Oh no not the hips…that means she's really upset._ Cat was getting scared and didn't know what the dark haired girl was up to.

"Cat! Look at the thing in the sky!"

"Ohh where!" Cat looked in the direction Jade was pointing but saw nothing but clear skies. "I don't see-" Next thing she knew Jade was on top of her holding her down as she took the phone and began to read the message.

"Hey I changed my password! How'd you figure it out?" Cat was whining and wiggling trying to get out from underneath Jade. Her friends looked over at the commotion and smiled. Beck looked at Jade giving her a face which she responded with a 'What!' and he shrugged it off apologizing to Cat for what his girlfriend was currently doing.

"Crazy protector? And no warmth! I'll show her no warmth!"

Tori let out a laugh at what Jade had repeated from Sam's text. She had witnessed first hand just how cold Jade could be. "Vega! Don't you dare utter another sound," Jade shot an icy look towards Tori and it shut the Latina up.

"Jade! You never give me any kind of privacy!" Cat yelled from under the girl. She had given up trying to get out from her stuck position on the ground. Jade stood up and gave Cat back her phone.

"Privacy? Bad things happen to you when you keep stuff private. You're lucky to have me," Jade was upset and Cat felt bad. She did really appreciate having Jade watch out for her.

"Thanks Jade. I know you're only looking out for me and I love you for it. Don't worry about what Sam said. She just needs to get to know you like I do." She smiled as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"So goldilocks is going to be staying for good?" Andre asked trying to break the tension in the air.

"Hm I'm not sure but I hope she stays forever," Cat's smile got bigger and bigger just thinking about all the stuff they could do together.

"Since she's going to be around and there's nothing we can do about it…I think it's time for the initiation." Jade said smirking up at Cat. The group of friends had a tradition, an initiation that every single one of them had gone through.

"But we aren't dating!" Cat whispered nervously. "I don't know if Sam would do it…I don't even know if she s-"

"Not yet you aren't! It doesn't matter anyways because if she's going to start hanging out with us then we will have to do it." Jade said as she fixed a loose piece of Beck's hair. He gave her a thank you kiss on the cheek and put his arm around her.

"Come on Cat the initiation isn't that bad she'll be fine." Beck gave Cat a reassuring smile trying to keep her from worrying.

"So your apartment afterschool?" They all agreed to meet up and went back to talking about there classes. Cat couldn't help but still be a little worried. She would've texted Sam a warning that they were going to have company but if she did Jade would take her phone away before she could send.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Tori, Jade, and Cat walked together towards their lockers and Cat left first heading off to her class. Jade looked around the hall for anyone but there weren't many only the left over couples hugging up and the ones who didn't care about getting to class on time. She went over to Tori who was heading down the hall already and pushed her into the janitor's closet. Tori's first instinct was to hide her face from getting hurt but she soon put them down to look at the dark haired girl who had pushed her into the small space.

"Hey. I'm going to be late!"

"Oh shush and listen Vega! Meet me at my car afterschool. I'll take you to Cat's after we take a little detour first." Jade said as she turned towards the door.

"Why couldn't you have told be that when we were in the hallway?"

"I didn't want to be seen talking to you." Finished with what she had to say to the Tori she opened the door and headed off to her class.

**A/N**

**It's been a long day but the chapter is finished and uploaded. I bet you're wondering what this initiation is or what Jade is up to. Am I right? Don't be afraid though Sam is tough and she can handle it especially with her favorite red head by her side.**

**Sorry if there were any mistakes in this chapter. :[**

**Thank you once again to the reviewers. (I feel like I want to write each of you an individual thank you just to let you know how awesome you guys are!) I'm glad you enjoyed the last couple chapters and I hope you enjoy this one. I will be working on the next chapter later today and I'm aiming for a release maybe Saturday? Unless I finish earlier then I'll upload late tomorrow night. **

**Did I tell you I'm happy that you are enjoying the story? Because I am. :D**

**Until next time I bid you all adieu. **


	7. Chapter 7

Loud noises awoke Sam from her nap and she couldn't help but be angry. Her nap had been interrupted to many times today. _Gah what now! _She got up from the pull out bed and walked towards the commotion. Sam looked out the kitchen window noticing two big guys climbing into their backyard porch area.

"So you sure this is the place?" One of the guys asked as he steadied himself from the climb over the fence.

"Yeah this is the address that scary girl gave us."

_Scary girl? Oh god…Jade. _Sam rolled her eyes and got a stick of butter out from the fridge and grabbed a sock out of the dryer. The guys were struggling with getting the sliding door open. Sam walked over to unlock it and the guys were shocked because the girl didn't seem to hesitate at all. She flipped the guy closest to her first and started to beat the other one with a butter sock. After they had given up the fight Sam tied them up and shoved them out the front door. Placing the butter sock on the counter she collapsed back onto the sofa attempting to get a little nap in before Cat got home.

Cat and her friends were driving over to the apartment when they spotted two men tied to each other running down the street. Cat couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"People are crazy."

They arrived at Cat's faster than expected and Cat let them in. Andre turned on the lights and they could see Sam sleeping peacefully on the couch. If they didn't have guests Cat would've cuddled up next to the blonde even though she knows Sam would have put her in some kind of lock again. Tori and Jade arrived shortly after and walked through the door.

"Dammit…" Jade cursed under her breathe as she walked over to Sam. She got out her water bottle and took a sip and then she spilled some onto the blonde's face to wake her up.

"What the! Why am I wet?" Sam was furious. Looking around she noticed all these people in the apartment. _God Cat you couldn't have told me first? _She looked up at Jade and noticed an empty water bottle in her hand.

"Whoops I slipped." Jade said innocently as she walked over to the chair to sit down.

Sam got up and was thinking about revenge until she spotted Cat.

"Come on we need to talk," she grabbed Cat's hand and led her down the hallway to Cat's room. Jade followed along not wanting to give Cat and Sam privacy, because as she said before privacy leads to other things. As soon as they got to Cat's room Sam shut the door on Jade and made sure to lock it.

"I'm sorry about all the people…and about what Jade did," she said in a whisper as she began to dry off Sam's face.

_Her hands…are soft._ Cat's hand was lying on the other girl's cheek and Sam raised her hand up touching Cat's. Sam's other arm wrapped around Cat's waist, which surprised the girl because she wasn't expecting this to be happening now.

"I-um we shouldn't be…not right now," Cat couldn't think straight but she managed to get out of Sam's grasp and run to her bed hiding under her blankets and stuffed animals.

Sam walked over and grabbed the blanket uncovering Cat's cute face. She leaned down and gave Cat a short brief kiss on her cheek before turning away to get a change of clothes. Cat rolled around her bed in happiness. Jumping up she went over to the blonde and gave her a little kiss on the shoulder while snaking her arms around the girl's front. Sam turned around getting the girl in a stronger grasp, she wasn't going to let her get away this time and somehow Cat knew that. "I've been wanting to do this all day." She said as she placed her lips on Cat's this time she stayed. Their lips moved against each other's reacting in all the right ways. It was like they've done this many times before. Their lips molded perfectly together and it all felt so right. Sam picked Cat up and dropped her onto the bed. She made her way on top of the giggly girl under her. "I like um your eyes," okay it was a little more awkward to say but she felt weird with this relationship stuff but with Cat maybe she'd learn to get better at it. Cat smiled and her eyes teared up a little as she looked up at the blonde, she was happy and felt safe in the girl's arms. They kissed more passionately and Sam's hand began to wander and travel Cat's body. She made her way under Cat's shirt and was met with soft skin that made her hand feel like it was heating up. She slid the girl's shirt off and noticed the embarrassment in her face. Sam felt a little bad until she looked down and studied the girl's cute curvy body. This just excited her more and she wanted more. She began trailing kisses down Cat's neck to her shoulder and finally around her chest. She felt Cat's body loosening and tensing as she kissed certain spots and made sure to make mental notes for a later time. Sam made her way back up to Cat's face and placed a gentle kiss on her nose before moving to her lips.

"HEY!" There was a bang on the door interrupting Sam's travel to Cat's lips. "I don't hear any talking in there Puckett!" The voice was obviously Jade's and Sam decided that she wanted a little revenge for now until she thought of something else.

"Shut up," Sam said loud enough for Jade to hear through the door. Cat reacted by giving Sam a pouty look and covering her mouth from any more kisses. Sam got off the girl and laid down by her side still observing every part of her.

"Sam be nice," Cat whispered looking towards the blonde.

"I don't do nice kid." Sam said in a low voice as she took Cat's face in her hand and tilted it up revealing part of her neck. She leaned in and bit the girl teasingly, releasing a small moan that Cat had been holding in.

"Sam!" The smaller girl whined in frustration. "We have guests…" Cat said as she attempted to gain some willpower again. Everywhere Sam had touched her felt warm and tingly. Everything the girl did clouded her thoughts and she couldn't even begin to put words together but she managed to find her voice.

"Ughh oh yeah…ehh they can wait longer. Who knows maybe they'll leave." Sam winked pulling Cat on top of her holding her in a strong protective embrace.

"I'm…s-serious," Cat didn't want to stop but she knew she couldn't do this while she had guests over…especially Jade. She'd end up hurting her later if she made her wait. Sam released her and they both got up. Cat put her shirt back on while Sam got on another change of clothes.

"So what are your friends here for anyways?" Sam asked as she pulled on her shirt.

"We're going out Cat said twirling around with her giraffe. Sam stopped her and tilted her head in confusion.

"Going out?" Just the thought of going out made her feel tired but maybe getting out of the house would be good for her. When they opened the door Jade was no longer waiting there. They walked into the living room and everyone seemed to be relaxing and talking. Tori walked up to them giving Cat a wink, which embarrassed her and caused her to walk away from Sam. Tori looked Sam up and down and let out a smile.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Sam didn't know what was up with Tori but she had been staring to long.

"Actually you do. Right here," Tori poked at Sam's cheek and pulled out a small mirror. Sam grabbed the mirror and looked noticing a small red smudge on her cheek. She looked towards Cat and noticed that she was wearing lipstick. _Just great._ She turned around wiped it off giving Tori back her mirror.

"Told you," Beck said as he grabbed 10 dollars from Andre.

Everyone talks a little more until Beck asks if everyone is ready. They all decide to head out before it gets later and they make their way to the cars. Avoiding an awkward drive Sam rides with Beck, Andre, and Tori, while Cat and Jade are together in the other car. Sam's eyes adjust to the bright sign of the place they had driven to. _Karaoke Dokie…geez this is ridiculous. _Cat skips over to Beck's car waiting for Sam to get out. She reaches for Sam's hand but misses it because Sam began to walk away not noticing that the girl wanted to be close.

"Seriously Cat?" She asked looking behind her at the pouting girl. "Why are you pouting? I should be the one pouting." Cat shuffles towards Sam and grabs her hand immediately smiling after.

"It's okay it'll be fine," Cat said as she dragged the girl inside making their way through the crowd of people to a seat her friends had chosen.

"You can let go of my hand now Cat." Sam looked down at their interlocking hands and back up to the girl's face. Cat let go and took a seat next to Jade.

"So what are we doing here anyways?"

"You're going to sing for us," Jade smirked evilly. "Just a little initiation, it's nothing to be scared of."

"Me? Scared? Trust me princess, Sam Puckett isn't scared of anything." Sam didn't feel nervous one bit. She didn't know any of these people so she didn't care about performing in front of them. Looking over to her side she saw Cat and it made her stomach turn. _I guess I'm nervous about that._ She shook it off and listened to Jade as she explained further. Jade handed each of them little pieces of paper to write down a name of a song. She grabbed Andre's hat off his head and they all stuck their papers inside.

"You first Goldilocks." Andre said with a smile. "Don't worry I know you'll do fine,"

He pushed the hat towards her and she grabbed a one of the slips of paper.

"Okay this should be pretty easy." Sam said getting up. She looked towards Cat one last time before disappearing into the crowd. "Play this next and chuck me a stick!" The DJ gave her a mic and she made her way onto the stage. _You got this Sam._

"Hey she's from iCarly!" "Sam!"

_Gah annoying_. The song started playing and everyone silenced. She could see phones out recording and talking pictures of her. It didn't bother her that much but she didn't really like pictures or people. When she began to sing everyone was taken back. They weren't expecting this to come out of the girl.

"Wow. I'm impressed," Tori said as she chewed on a French fry. Jade was just staring and assessing the girl as she sang onstage. Cat made sure to have her phone recording because she knew she wanted to remember this moment. Sam's voice had a bit of a country twist and the way she sang made Cat feel happy. It gave her goose bumps it was so good she couldn't wait for Sam to get back so she could tell her how amazing she was. Finally it ended and the crowd was wild for her she could barely make her way through the crowd with all the people asking her to sign different things. Finally she was closer and in Cat's sight when a girl went up to her tapping Sam on the shoulder.

"That's definitely a Northridge girl." Andre said sipping some soda from his glass. Cat eyed her and didn't know what she felt inside when the girl pretended to fall into Sam. Tori and Jade's eyes followed Cat's glare and they laughed at the girl's noticeable jealousy. She stood up and walked over to Sam cutting in between her and Miss Flirty. She hugged Sam and wouldn't let go until the girl left.

"Hey kid you okay?" Sam asked looking down at the girl around her.

"Um excuse me I think we were having a conversation before you just barged up and interrupted." The stranger said poking Cat on the shoulder. "Hey aren't you that girl from Hollywood Arts." She began to laugh and it was obvious to Sam that Cat didn't like it. "That school is such a joke." The girl let out teasingly. Sam moved the smaller girl behind her and walked up to the girl whispering something into her ear causing a gasp from her. She turned away with anger on her face and left the place with her group of friends. Sam turned back to Cat and saw a look of confusion on her face, which she couldn't help but smile to.

"Don't worry I only threatened her a little…so why'd you come over her? Where you jealous." Sam teased as she moved closer to Cat.

"I-I don't get jealous!" Cat walked back to her seat looking back a couple times to make sure Sam was following her. Once Sam got back she got compliments from the group and Cat made sure to tell her almost a thousand times how great she did. They finished up the food they had ordered and headed out back to the cars.

"Come on Cat." Jade called motioning towards her car but Cat just shook her head telling her that she wanted to go with Sam. Jade gave Sam her approval and told her to hop in which she did and she sat next to Cat in the back seat.

"Hey Sam? Can we stop and get ice cream?" Cat said with a smile as she grabbed Sam's hand in hers. "Please. Please. Please. There's a place not to far from the apartment."

"Fine kid. You're lucky I like ice cream or I would've said no." Sam placed a kiss on her forehead making the girl laugh and Jade to yell 'No Kissing' to them. That just made Sam want to do it more but she decided not to.

"Hey Jade this is good enough we can walk from here." Cat said as she pointed to the nearby ice cream place. Jade parked and they got out saying their goodbyes and parting ways.

They went into the ice cream store and Cat wanted to order every flavor, which Sam shot down quickly because of how much it would cost. Cat ended up getting some fruity strawberry ice cream and Sam stuck with a fat cat flavored ice cream. She paid and they walked out into the cold air. Cat shivered a little and Sam wasn't surprised all the girl was wearing was a short-sleeved shirt and shorts. _Ignore it Sam…Ugh whatever_. "Here take this." Sam handed Cat her jacket and Cat quickly put it on hugging it tightly when it was on her body. "Thanks Sam!" She squealed happily as she jumped up a little to kiss Sam on the cheek. After the kiss she skipped ahead of the blonde trying to hide her blushing face. It wasn't that difficult to catch up to Cat because she wasn't that fast and once Sam did she reached out for her hand. She brought the ice cream to her mouth and took a big bite.

"What's that for?" Cat yelled punching Sam in the arm lightly.

"For the kiss and run."

"Oh" Cat went silent feeling embarrassed again. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Cat?" She turned towards Cat looking at the serious face she was making.

"Are we a couple? We kiss a lot…but we haven't really talked about it,"

"Do you want to be?" Sam asked pulling the girl into a dim lit alleyway so they could talk a little more privately.

"Well I've never felt like this about anyone before and I have so much fun with you." Cat twirled her hair around her finger trying to focus on it instead of looking at the girl in front of her.

"We do have a odd couple thing going for us. And you've seemed to have grown on me." Sam let out trying to be completely honest with the girl. Cat was important to her and she had become so protective over the girl. She had tamed the aggressive beast inside her and made her soft and maybe that was a good thing because when she got mad she could depend on Cat to calm her down.

"I think we-" Sam cut the girl off with a kiss she turned the girl around pushing her against the brick wall. Cat's body relaxed and she wrapped her arms around Sam automatically because that was her favorite place to put her hands. Sam broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Cat's.

"Cat…"

"Mmm-hmm," Cat was still dazed from the kiss it never seemed to not make her feel nice. It was always like the first time and she loved it.

"Cat…you dropped your ice cream." Sam smiled looking down at the floor. Cat burst into tears and Sam grabbed her into an awkward hug. "Whoa Red. Let's take things slowly I don't know how to deal with a crying girl yet." Cat cheered up and giggled still a little sad about her ice cream. Sam brought her ice cream up and offered a lick that Cat gladly took. After licking the ice cream she leaned in a licked Sam's cheek.

"Hm you aren't bad but I think the ice cream wins." Cat laughed as she walked out of the alley leading Sam back to the apartment to cuddle and fall asleep.

**A/N**

**I know I said I'd update Saturday but my wifi is horrible :/ but it's here now and it's close to Saturday right? Only 3 A.M. O_o There might be mistakes and I'm sorry for that but I hope you enjoy. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter yet. Thank you for the reviews and support I couldn't continue without you guys. Any suggestions on what happens next? Because I'm stuck D: As always .Suggest? I love you guys I hope you know that * dramatic tear* I hope you feel the love...yes you :3**


End file.
